my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Blaze
Aria Blaze is one of the three sisters that make up The Dazzlings singing group. She is the younger sister to Adagio Dazzle, but older sister to Sonata Dusk. Personality Aria Blaze is portrayed as being more level-headed than her companion Sonata Dusk and often speaks in a rather bored disposition. She is shown to be just as cold and manipulative as her leader Adagio Dazzle, though she would question Adagio's plans and thinks about being in charge when she suggested Sonata to follow her lead, much to Adagio's anger. Aria also frequently argues with Sonata, occasionally calling her "the worst" and disagreeing with her over trivial matters. She is also shown more grudgeful and independent compared to her siblings, shown when she goes out on her own to sabotage Buck Dewey's band (destroying their instruments and lyrics) purely out of spite. This is also somewhat shown in her interactions with Steven Universe, still as mean-spirited to him as usual even when following Adagio's plan to be nice to him. She even dreams of going out to do a solo singing career. History Alongside her sisters Adagio and Sonata, she used to live out in the ocean in Equus, but she along with many others were forced out of the sea by Leviathan. Despite this setback, she still tries to take over Equestria through singing and dark magic, but the Pillars of Equestria made her and her sisters transported to Earth, and turned into Humans. Even so, she and her sisters became a popular singing group on Earth. My Little Universe: Supernova Aria appears around the same time as Sonata Dusk, looking for her throughout Funland. She followed along with Adagio's plans to control Beach City, as it had Equestrian Magic within it according to rumors. During a performance at Funland, she was found by Buck Dewey, who she attempted to use her dark magic on, only for it not to work. She and her siblings attempted a dream magic, but it backfired, Aria Blaze getting a kiss. Spiteful and a "hot mess" over what happened that night, Aria broke away from the main group and saw out their rival bands' equipment and music, destroying most of it with the exception being Buck Dewey's keytar, to which she just left alone. After the big performance, and their amulets destroyed, she fled the city with her siblings. My Little Universe II After their failed efforts back in Beach City, she and her siblings were found in Fairfax, and were taken in by Vidalia since they didn't have any home to go to during that winter. She was the most apprehensive in letting Steven Universe be yet another roommate with her and her siblings, being shouldered with showing Steven around the room while Adagio and Sonata left her. When alone, she made it clear to Steven to not touch any of their things (excluding Sonata's stuff as she didn't care for it), and not allowing him any room for his clothes. She only went along with Adagio's plan to gain his trust because she didn't have any better ideas, and even then she still acted cold to him throughout his stay, even questioning at the end why he would help them as they weren't friendly at all to him. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sirens Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Equestrians Category:Dazzlings